Kiyomi's Revenge
by sapphiresilver49
Summary: What happened after Kiyomi died? What if she became a very familiar female ghost with a passion for rebellion? Please R


**I do not own anything recognizable. Please R&R!**

* * *

Epilogue

I close the watch gadget. I never thought I would use that again, but oh, well. It was necessary that Kiyomi dies. If she were stay alive… I couldn't bear to think about it. My perfect world, the perfect system… Everything for naught! Kiyomi should understand that what I did was for the success of the new world. I have nothing against her, just Near. If Near see Kiyomi's piece of the Death Note with Mello's name on it…Positive, Yagami! You will prevail. Justice always prevails…

* * *

Kiyomi never imagined how she would die. She always figured she would die happy with the one she loved… And always be remembered. That's all she wanted, to be remembered. When she was younger, she wanted to be a singer, or a rock star. She even wrote a song… She called it her encore song, the song she would sing when people chanted her name.

But alas this never happened, her parents decided to divorce and she was to be sent to boarding school. There at boarding school, her dream was quickly shot down and Kiyomi was brought back to reality. She no longer obsessed over becoming a pop star, instead she obsessed over losing weight. And Kiyomi's eyesight went bad and her mom told her to grow out her brown hair. And, after starting school, Kiyomi was quickly nicknamed 'Yomi' and found a friend in her classmate, Tomo.

Then after graduating, she lost the glasses, got contacts, cut her hair, and dyed it black to show she was no longer a child. She also went to To-oh University… And that's where she met Light Yagami for the first time. She also dated him briefly before he broke up with her, claiming he needed time to think. Shortly after that, Light disappeared and her friend Tomo started working for Interpool. Since she knew Tomo, she had her check and make sure Light hadn't died or gotten into any trouble. And Tomo said he hadn't. This in mind, Kiyomi decided to do some investigating into the weird guy Light hung out with. Hideki Ryuga had also vanished without a trace. This was the last time Kiyomi gave Light and Ryuga any thought before she decided to stop worrying and focus on her studies, since her investigations had made her fall behind.

Shortly after graduating, she went to work for the newstation as an anchor. And later, due to her skills and the death of Demegawa, she became the 'Voice of Kira' at NHN. This allowed Kiyomi to get the fame and remembrance she wanted. The followers of Kira revered her as a queen among mortals, and she in turn, acted as the queen. However this would prove to be her undoing. For Light Yagami had turned his attention to the 'Voice of Kira' that Teru Mikami has chosen. For the moment, Kira reigned supreme until Near had caught on. This lead to Mello kidnapping Kiyomi for his own reasons.

'Why me' Kiyomi thought while tied up in the white van Mello put her in. 'Why me? I have done nothing but help this world change for the better. Light will save me… He said he would."

Mello then made sure that Kiyomi had no trackers on her by making her take off her clothes. However he gave her a blanket for protection/covering. This was to be his undoing, for Kiyomi had a Death Note piece in her underwear and wrote his name on it the second he left the church he put her in. After doing that Kiyomi called Light and asked for instruction. Light reassured poor Kiyomi, promising to rescue her. But alas, Light had other plans. And the survival of Kiyomi interfered with those plans. Near was not to know that Kiyomi used the Death Note to kill Mello.

_Kiyomi Takada, Suicide_

_Jan. 25 2010 2:32 p.m._

_Burn all her belongings and her writings and herself to death._

This Death Note entry sealed Kiyomi's fate. Her final actions on Earth were to be controlled by the Death Note… However, Fate had other ideas. Before taking her final breath, Kiyomi uttered her final words.

"You will remember my name… Ember…"

Kiyomi Takada died, but instead of becoming nothingness for using the Death Note, she became something else entirely.


End file.
